I needed to see her
by Annie Lane
Summary: And if there was a chance to save Etta and not let her die ... Or better yet, bring her back. How would it be? My fanfic about season 5 (after episode four)./ I forgot of the disclaimer: fringe does not belong to me


Peter looked at that frozen hologram in front of him and said:

"I needed to see her".

So, Olivia came and sat in front of him, putting her head on his lap, saying that she wished to see her too, asked him to not turn off the hologram. They stayed that way for a long time, until she fell asleep on the couch, with her head on his legs. Peter knew that wasn't the end, just the beginning for someone who were just a simple man and became much more than that, he became an observer. Before, he believed he should take revenge, he should use his powers to end the bald. But, now, caressing the blond hair of Olivia, thought differently. She made him think better, believe in love, in their family, and in another idea that seemed to make perfect sense in the world for him now. Confident that idea, Peter raised slowly so as not to wake her, walked across the room of Etta's apartment, he stopped, started to concentrate, and the things around him were turning blue ... Maybe, if insisted on this plan, could reverse the situation. He concentrated once more, began to view the time change, the past, the future, all in the blink of his eyes, right in front of him. He was almost there, then focused in Etta, wasn't hard thinking about her, he loved his daugther and miss her so much. Peter even thought it was his fault for losing her for the second time, only his fault, a terrible mistake like father, leaving her behind when he should to protect her with his life. Then, he thought of her baby girl with tenderness. The scenes in blue were turning suddenly, it should be that way as the observers were to ... Travel through time, from the present to the past, present for the future. So as a flash, he saw her. At the time the observer held his daughter by the neck, lifting her off the floor and pressing her on the wall. Minutes before the shooting. Peter filled with courage, took a step forward. And there he was ... in the past. The observer wouldn't have seen him, then, for a second, Etta hesitated and looked at him amazed. The observer followed her gaze and saw Peter, standing next to them. But now it was too late... It was just the observer drop Etta, to Peter reach in and push him away, just by moving a finger. Wow! He felt like Superman! However, it was a really big boost because the bald one was released for the other side, slamming backwards into the wall and falling on the ground like Jell-o. Peter seemed as surprised as Etta.

"Dad?"

"Etta!" - He turns his neck mechanically to the daughter. - "You okay?"

She still kept her hands on her neck, trying to regain her breath, but "alive", responds:

"How did you do that? Why are you so weird?"

Then, the observer up off the floor in a jump. Peter turns his neck in camera slow for him, the same way that all the observers do, just to accompany every move of that man. Meanwhile the observer disappeared, and he appears back close to Peter, hitting him in the face with a punch. Peter falls on his back, his nose bleeding, but raises fast and hits the observer again, with super-fast and stunning blows. Etta doesn't believe what her eyes could see! Sounded like two observers struggling against death, but only one of them had hair... her father. Then, Peter pushes him away this time, almost out of the planet. Etta saw the best chance to escape:

"Dad! Let's get out of here!"

Peter held her daughter's hands and concentrated once more, but he was tired and he felt a lot of pain, not sure he could go back... Like in a horror movie, the observer started coming, coming closer and closer, and when he was going to reach them, with his look frostier than ever ...Peter and Etta Bishop disappear in the breeze.

Olivia opened her eyes and sat on the couch in the Etta's apartment as soon as she heard that noise in the room. It was a loud bang and the sound of two bodies falling to the ground a few feet from the sofa where she was sleeping. She got up quickly and saw Peter with their daughter down, he got up first and gave his hand to help Etta. Shocked, Olivia asked, looking at his nose, probably broken:

"Peter... What happened?... Etta?... How?"

"I brought our daughter back".

Olivia even without understanding, felt tears fill your eyes, then she ran and hugged her daughter tight,to make sure that she was right there and that it was not only a vision, needed to feel that she was really alive, feel your heart beating, your breath,and hear your sweet voice again. Without understanding anything, as well as her mother, Henrietta asked to Peter:

"How did we get in my apartment? And Walter? Where did he go?"

"Walter is fine. Don't worry about him" - he said, cleaning the blood from his nose with a cloth.

Turning to her mother, she wipes the tears with her fingertips and opens a soft smile.

Peter approaches of the two and reveals:

"Etta, that day, when the observer found you... He shot you. We lost you again and... Well, to tell you the truth, I needed to find a way to save you this time. So..."

"...Then?" - Olivia insists interested to know what he was doing without her knowing.

"I used their technology to travel back in time, until the day it all happened and I don't know how, but I brought you home."

"Peter, what do you mean you used their technology?" - Olivia goes to look behind his neck and understands everything.

"You put the device of observers in the neck?" -says Etta seriously. - "Now I know why he was strange and his moves so fast... You need to take it out".

"But, you two don't see? Can I fight them, end up with all of them, and they won't even know..."

"Peter, you have no idea what it can do to you, neither to your body. I don't want an observer by my side, just want the man that I love... with me".

"Dad, I am alive now, we can face them together".

Meanwhile, Etta's cell phone rings, it was in the jacket pocket of Olivia, she passes the phone to daughter, who attends. Was your friend, Anil:

"Hello?"

"Etta? Are you? But, did you died, didn't you? I thought...?" - He begins to stutter.

"I just resurrect, Anil. What's the big deal?"

"Your apartment has been compromised. Observers are heading there. Where are you right now?"

"Leaving the place... Thanks." -she hangs up the phone and look for her parents on alert.- "Let's get out of here! Fast!"

"What's wrong?" -Olivia wants to know.

"The apartment has been compromised, we have to leave now".

Together, they rush to the door, take the stairs of fire and within a few minutes reach the streets, just in time. Soon then, appear observers and police surrounding the site.

After escaping in the monorail, Peter, Olivia and Etta, are on top of a bridge, far away. Only the three, standing side by side, forming a small circle. Right now, Olivia with her blond hair blowing in the wind, and a new meaning to save the world, just smile inside. There was only one thing to solve... Obvious that she knew the risks, but they are together once more, like a family. In a delicate tone, Olivia asked:

-Peter, you can do this. Please, now that I've got Etta back, I can't lose you... I love you.

There wasn't nothing to say anymore, Peter took a pocket knife, cut his nape carefully, and pull the silver object out of his body. He isn't an observer anymore.

Then he begins to lose a lot of blood and your knees bend, falling forward in the arms of his beloved Olivia Dunham, she bends down along with him and they both hug in love. So, Etta embraces them at the same time, saying:

"Thank You".

"For what?" -ask Olivia.

"You two brought me back... You know, save my life".

"I just traveled back in time, perfectly normal, it's no big deal" – Peter said, feeling a big headache.

"You get it right, you could travel through time. But, I don't" -says Etta.

"But then, how did you ...?" - Olivia asks confused.

"The true love of you is what brought me back. It was so strong, you wanted me so much alive, that I just across from the past to the future and survived. I... I love you guys. Too Much".

"We love you too, Etta"- Mom says, returning the small chain with the Golden bullet hung it, putting in the Palm of her daughter hand.

"We love you so much, we want you our side,when we save the world".

Without words, the three hug tight and keeps a time, while a friendly rain falling on them, as if it could take with its all their fears, as if together, could become stronger. And face whatever comes.

...Just an idea for an episode that could have happened this way... And then, the series would continue with the three saving the world (Walter and Astrid too, huh?How could I forget to mention them? Such important characters and ones, as well as Peter, Olivia and Henrietta Bishop. (and also Nina, Broyles, all they, including William Bell? And, of course, all the "other side"... Fringe Team I miss you! My fanfiction is for you!). I wanna say sorry about my spelling mistakes (brazilian fan, ok?). And guess what? I thought in another idea for this, like Etta be heir the powers of Olivia and could cross universes, because of the cortexiphan be inside the body of her mother when she was pregnant. Well, it was one of the possibilities to write ... But I did not follow through with it... However, I really loved the tv series and especially the last episode. And at last, thanks to you who is reading this right now, thank you for your attention. Be blessed.

The End.


End file.
